


Not the Talk

by WhiteWinds



Series: Not the Plan [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Jaime curses his luck, and Bart, for that matter</p><p>2.While Jaime is away Bart makes a trip to Gotham City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to contiune this and have Jaime finally talk to Conner.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> And here is a quick run down if not many of you know of this AU.
> 
> Basically in the Alpha/Omega/Beta world their biology is mostly based on wolves.
> 
>  
> 
> Alphas: Are the dominant ones of the three. They are strong, tough, possessive, territorial, and dominant in every way. They have strong sense of smell (like Omegas and Betas, but a little stronger) and can release pheromones to show their dominants and to tell other Alphas to back off if angered or feel threaten in anyway. Alphas can be any gender, and seek out Omegas if they wish to mate, bond, and breed. Like I mention before their biology is based on wolves and when they engage is sexual events they form a knot, which I recommend you to look up on that because it’s hard and little embarrassing to explain. But once they’ve knotted with an Omega in heat (look at the Omega part) and bite them on the neck, they are bonded together as mates and have a bite mark on their necks to show they have a mate.
> 
>  
> 
> Betas: There really isn’t much to explain for Betas. The best way to explain them is that they are kind of like normal humans. True that they have a sense of smell but that’s all they have. Betas are not very fertile, unlike Omegas, and the chances of them having children are very low but not impossible thanks to special drugs. They can mate with either Alphas or Omega but they can’t really satisfy their sexual needs. For Omegas when they go into heat they don’t quite get the satisfaction that they so desperately desire, and for Alphas they can’t take or handle their knot.
> 
>  
> 
> Omegas: Omegas are the most submissive of the three. Like the other two they give off a strong scent and have an equally strong sense of smell. Unlike Betas they are highly fertile when in heat and can be of any gender. When they go into heat it kind of depends on how you decide, I’ve read stories where it’s once a month or every three months for a few days if not a week. Their heat is like with dogs, they release a scent and pheromones that call to Alphas to come to mount and breed them. When in their heat the Omegas become incredibly horny to the point where they are just begging the nearest Alpha to fuck them until they collapse into exhaustion. They can take the Alphas knot as many times as they can for they create their own lubrication in their heat where it makes it easier for both partners to breed without pain. To see about their bonding look at the Alpha section.  
> I feel like I’m forgetting some other things but what I gave you was pretty much the basics. If there is anything else just ask and I might remember what I missed.

Jaime liked the Kent farm. It gave you that real home sweet home feeling with that old classic American twist to it. But Smallville was like that too.  
Martha Kent was very welcoming to Jaime when he came and offered him a nice glass of homemade lemonade before she sent him off to Conner’s room. It was no secret to the Kents of why Jaime was here. Actually they were grateful to have him to help deal with Conner and the sudden bond he had form with Robin. Jonathan didn’t have to give Clark the talk and wasn’t sure how to give it to Conner. Sure they’ve tried to explain it to the clone but it was kind of difficult to explain things to the young people of today.

Which means enter Jaime Reyes.

Walking up the stairs, Jaime was cursing in his mind at Bart for making him do this when he clearly didn’t want too. But who was he to say no to his Omega when he looked up at his mate with those big green eyes. Sometimes Bart was too cute for his own good.

Reaching Conner’s door Jaime gave a hesitant knock on it before it open to reveal a surprise Superboy on the other side. “Jaime. What are you doing here?”

“Hey hermano.” He greeted the older Alpha, “Can I talk to you, in private?”

“Um, sure.” Conner opened the door a little wider and stepped aside to allow Jaime in.

It was strange being in Conner’s room, Jaime admitted, for the whole place actually looked like someone lived in it compared to Conner’s room back at Mount Justice.

“So you wanted to talk to me?” Conner stared at his friend.

The other Alpha fidgeted. “Uh, yeah. You might want to sit down for this.”

Conner sat on the edge of his bed. “This is about Nightwing, isn’t it?”

“Kind of. But I’m also here to talk to you about Robin too.”

For a moment Jaime swore he saw the other Alpha blush a second. “What about him.”

“Well…. Oh jezz how do I start.” Jaime sighed, “When an Omega comes into heat-“

“I know about sex with an Omega in heat Jaime. I’m not stupid, Cadmus taught me all that.” Conner cut in.

Well that made it a little easier.

"Okay so you know about the bonding?” he asked.

“You mean when an Alpha and Omega form a connection when they wish to be spouses?”

“Yes, that.”

“What about that?”

“You and Robin bonded.”

“No we haven’t.”

That’s what Jaime was afraid to hear. “You are hermano.”

Conner looked a little upset. “No, we’re not. We haven’t agreed to that.”

Now Jaime was lost. “What do you mean agreed?”

“An Alpha must first court an Omega that he is interested by performing three steps to woo desired Omega. First step is to provide food for the Omega to demonstrate they can care for their family. If the Omega takes the offered food then that means the Omega is interested and that the Alpha may continue courting. The second step is gifts that would please the Omega to show that the Alpha has a great devotion to the Omega. The last step is protecting by fighting off any other Alphas that are interested in the same Omega, this shows that the Alpha can protect their Omega and their family. If succeeded then the Omega will accept the Alpha as their mate and form their bond in sexual activity.” Conner explained.

The younger Alpha stared at him for a moment, surprise he knew all that info when Jaime didn’t even know of most of that. But once he heard it did Jaime realize that what Superboy said was the old ways of bonding with Omega which is rarely practices these days. And also explains why Conner didn’t quite grasp the fact of his bond with Robin.

“Oh boy, Thiis peor que yo pensaba.” Jaime ran his hand down his face. “True that is how you courted and bond with an Omega. But Conner, those are the old ways and not many practice them, and you actually don’t have to go through all that to be bonded. The fact is that the bond truely forms in just sexual activies. Mainly when a Omega goes into heat and bite on each others necks.”

He could see the wheels turning in Conners head before it finally dawned on him that Robin and him are indeed bond mates.

“Oh shit.” He whispered.

“Oh shit is right, hermano.” Jaime sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jaime is away to see Kon, Bart decides to go see Tim.

While Jaime went to Smallville to talk to Conner, Bart decided to head out to Gotham City and pay a visit to Tim since the team hasn’t seen him in quite some time after the incident. Call it a spur of the moment for a speedster to sudden get up and pay a visit to one of his best pals out of nowhere. But that wasn’t the case here, with Jaime gone to see Conner, Bart planned to talk to Tim about the bonding and try to give him some wisdom from a bonded Omega like himself, especially when it was kind of a force mating.

So as soon as Jaime was out the door and catches the first zeta tube to Smallville, Bart was already heading out to Gotham and stood in front of Wayne Manor within minutes, ringing the doorbell several times.

The large oak doors opened, while Bart still ringing the doorbell, to reveal the Wayne’s family most trusted butler, Alfred.  The old man raised a grey eyebrow at the boy abusing the doorbell before he coughed out loud. “May I help you?” he asked.

Bart jumped, looking to Alfred as he finally realized that someone actually answered the door. “Oh hey! You must be Alfred, or do I call you Agent A since that’s your codename in the Bat Family and League business, or should I call you Mr. Pennyworth because my mom said it’s always polite to address your elders by their last names if you don’t have permission to call them by their first name, although you could…” Bart soon picked up speed in his speech to the point where Alfred couldn’t keep up with him, so he just waited for the boy to finish before it was his turn to talk.

“You must be Bartholomew Allen.” Alfred finally spoke when Bart was finish. “I’ve  heard about you from both Master Richard and Master Timothy.”

“The one and only.” He grinned. “But enough about me is Tim here?”

“Well yes. I believe Master Timothy is up in his-“ Bart suddenly speed right into the manor and past Alfred, leaving a cloud of dust behind. “-room.”

The famous Wayne Manor was much bigger then Bart thought it was but found the stairs easily enough as he whipped up them and down the hall, passing a confuse Dick as his papers were sent flying out of his hands. It took him a few rooms until Bart finally found Tim’s room near the end of the hall, bursting in and startling Tim, who was doing his homework at his desk.

“Hey Robin, oops, I mean Tim. What’s up?” Bart greeted.

“Bart? What are you doing here?” Tim asked as he tried to clean up the fallen papers thanks to Bart’s sudden speedy entrance.

“Can’t I visit one of my best buddies that I haven’t seen for almost a week? Is it such a crime? I mean I know you’ve been avoiding everyone lately but dude, I thought we had a special connection” Bart said with fake drama.

Tim didn’t look convince. “Bart.”

“Okay fine. I came by to see how you doing with the whole being bonded to Superboy. You know to give you emotional support.” The speedster confessed.

Tim tensed for a second, looking anywhere but Bart’s face, before he turned his back to the speedster and focus on what he was doing before. “Oh, that.”

“So… are you okay dude?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I’ve already had this talk with Dick and Alfred already, and soon with Bruce when he gets back from South America.” He said flatly.

Bart sighed. “Yeah but your big bro is an Alpha and Alfred is a Beta, I know you guys are family but you haven’t really had a chance to talk to another Omega.”

This was true. Even though Tim really did love his family he felt like this was something he couldn’t really to talk to them about. It was kind of awkward and they don’t truly understand what’s like to be an Omega.

“I still don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on dude. I will make you feel better, plus I kind of know what you’re going through with your bonding.”

Tim glared at him. “How would you know, how would understand what I’m going through when no one else knows.”

Bart stared at Tim with a bit of a glaze look in his eyes, a look that only appears when the Speedster thought of his life in the future. “I do know.” He paused, “I know what it’s like to have a bond that was forced on you.”

For all the things Tim expected to Bart to say to him to make him talk to the speedster it certainty was not that.

“Bart?” said Tim.

Speedster sighed heavily. “Look it’s no big deal and it took place in my time, not this time. Besides we’re here to talk about you, not me.”

“But you do want to talk, I can see it.” Tim commented.

Bart looked at bat, surprised. “How do you-“

“You’re body language gives it all away.” He stated.

“Of course. It’s a bat thing.” Bart grumbled.

“So what happened? How are you mated to Jaime and formed a bond with him when you already have formed a bond with someone else in the future?” Tim asked.

“I’m not.”

Tim looked at him, confused, before it finally hit him. “You’re already bonded to Blue Beetle in the future, weren’t you?”

Bart looked away. “You didn’t have a say or choice when it came to the Reach, they make it for you. Blue Beetle chose me because of my scent.”

“You mean that’s true?” Tim has heard a lot of stories of how Alphas track down their true mates because of their scents, destined for each other.

“Yep. He took one sniff of me and then boom! He lunged right at me before I could even blink. Luckily before he could even touch me the other soldiers were there to restrained him and took him away. Of course after Blue Beetle was gone they took me away too and towards the tower and shoved me into Blue’s quarters where he waited for me.”

“Was it bad?” he was afraid of the answer.

 But Bart shrugged like it wasn’t. “It could have been worse. At least the Reach gave me birth control with Blue Beetle knowing or not. I was never clear with that part.” A thought suddenly acquired to Bart. “Please tell that you took birth control before you bonded.”

“God yes.” Tim answered. “I may have not known I was an Omega at the time but I always have pills in my utility belt just in case to prevent pregnancy if I ever was.”

“Huh, talk about ready for anything.”

Tim blushed in embarrassment.

“Tim,” Bart started, taking a seat at the end of Tim’s bed. “I know this is all hard for you, and not easy to talk about, I know what you’re feeling. We are in the same boat; I know how you feel being forced into an unwanted bond. That’s why I want to help you through this.”

But he didn’t look too sure about talking about it still but he did make him feel better that someone at least understood what he was feeling “Does it get easier; being bonded with someone you didn’t want?”

“It does.” Bart answered truthfully, “It just takes time.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
